Kiss Me
by ienjoypie
Summary: One-Shot, Meredith, Derek and Beth have a nice little talk, the middle of the finale. Kinda of mixed up.


**So, I have the finale recorded on my TV and I was watching it, Well, I know I have other stories that I'm writing right now and that I should update, But I had to get this down. Because I thought it would be a good Story line. Because One thing I've noticed about the show, Other people probably have too, But patients always help with relationship problems—Scratch that, Meredith and Derek Problems. It's kind of like the same thing only different what happened to MerDer, and it's Really mixed up. It's just a One-Shot. I really can't write more on it and I love how it all ended up anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!! Enjoy:**

Title: Kiss Me.  
Pairing: Grey's Anatomy, Meredith/Derek  
Rating: PG For Now  
Time line: Takes place with Beth, One of their clinical trail patients. It's the one that survived, But in this story, She hasn't gone into surgery yet. So it takes place around the middle of the season finale. The scene that made me think of writing the story is the one where She asks "Is it magical?"

Meredith walked into the room of Derek and hers Newest Patient. Her name was Beth and she was a young, Smart, Hopeful girl. She was in love and didn't care if her parents cared. She was strong and secure in her own way. Her parents weren't allowing her to see the boy she loved, And for Meredith, That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

She walked to the side of the bed and started looking through her chart. Meredith thought she was asleep and Beth's voice startled her.

"Dr. Grey?" Beth asked.

"Yes?" She looked up.

"Have you ever been in love?" Meredith paused for a moment, Thinking over of what she was going to answer. She might as well not lie to the girl. After she was--Had Been-- No--Is, Is In love. There was only a few things standing in her way from staying In love.

"Yes..." She trailed.

"With who?" Okay, This Was crossing the line. She thought this was an amazing patient, So strong and good willed. But she's asking about Her personal life.

She decided to just play it cool. "He was an amazing Man. He IS an amazing man."

"Are you two together?" _Alright, What's up with all the questions?_

"No.. No We're not."

"What happened?" _'Seriously?'_ She thought.

Without thinking she answered. "He wanted more then I wanted. He wanted to get married and have kids. And to build a house on his land. And at that moment we just had S&M, And hopefully you don't know what that means. But then I finally decided I was ready, and he came to my house with house plans. it kind of went all downhill.. Because I found out that he kissed Rose From George-- George of all people and..." Beth looked on to her with wide eye's. "Oh, I"m probably freaking you out. I shouldn't have told you all this, I mean, You have enough stress going on."

"No, It's fine. I like listening to these kind of things, I'm a people person." She smiled.

"Oh.. Okay."

"Can I ask another question?"

"I didn't know you asked so many questions..." She laughed. Beth smiled.

"What was his name?"

Meredith gulped. She didn't know how she could answer that question. But then she thought--She doesn't know his first name.

"Derek."

"Does he work in the hospital, I know so many people here I probably know him."

"Yes, He works in the hospital."

"Well, I don't know a Derek here. But you'll have to introduce him to me." She smiled.

"I will." Thank god she didn't ask what his last name was.

A few minutes later Meredith was looking over her chart. She was going to walk out but Beth stopped her. "When can I see Jeremy?"

"I don't know.. I think he's getting an MRI right now, I'll see if I can get you guys some alone time when he gets out."

"Thank you." Beth Smiled.

"Anytime."

"Oh, And Dr. Grey?"

Meredith turned around. "Yeah?"

"I hope you and this Derek work out."

Meredith smiled at her. "Maybe" She walked out into the and started down the hall. Thinking about her conversation with Beth. She would have never taken her as the curious type but obviously she was wrong. She placed her chart at the nurses station and walked to the elevator. Once inside she felt a familiar presents-- She turned around.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"It's my job."

"Because.. I just had a nice conversation with a patient."

"What did she say?"

"Look, This isn't a session. I'll come in later if I want to talk about it. Isn't it against Therapist rules to talk about problems outside of their office, anyways?"

"Yes, Well, Kind of-- But come in for a session later, Okay?" Dr. Wyatt said.

"Okay." The bell dinged and Meredith walked out. a few more people walked onto the elevator. Meredith brushed passed them. She walked into the residents lounge and sat on one of the benches. It was lunch time but she didn't feel like eating. she laid her head back on the bench and covered her face with her hands. Maybe she could see if someone was in the OR, watching surgery's had always been something to do for her. She sat up and walked over to the coffee stand. Just as she suspected it--Cold. She groaned in frustration and walked out. the coffee cart was just a few halls down and she didn't really have anything to do. Then she remembered. The chief wanted to talk to one of them. She walked down the hall, First sending her direction to the OR board.

**Crainionomy- Derek Shepherd- Neuro- 2:45**

Now that was a surgery she didn't want to miss. she didn't watch his surgery's just because of how great it was to watch amazing things that he could do so flawlessly. But-- And as bad as it sounded--It gave her a damn good excuse to look at him. She loved the way his hands moved with the scalpel, And the way his soft dark curls so gently tucked under his light blue ferryboat scrub cap. But what was she saying? She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Derek. He was with Rose, They were happy. He didn't need Her and her screwed up life again.

She looked to her right and saw a fairly large figure when compared to her own. The figure looked down and her and smiled. "I see you eying Shep's Surgery, Grey. I'm surprised you're not up there watching him-- I mean it." Richard smiled.

"Chief! I was about to ask you-- What did you need us for earlier?"

"Oh, Yeah. I got a call from IRB The board the oversees clinical trial's; You've had Eleven deaths--They're giving you one last patient. You get it today under the wire and hope for the best. And if you lose then their going to shut you down. Period. One last patient."

Meredith didn't answer, She just walked away. They had one last chance. One last chance to make medical history. She walked over to the coffee cart and ordered. Once she had her coffee she walked to the gallery. She took her seat in the front row. Surprisingly; There was hardly any people in there. This surprised her. Most the time she'd ever gone to watch one of his surgery's there'd be a bunch of people in there. But there was only a few. She didn't know what it was but the second that she ever came into the gallery he always looked up at her. It made her wonder if he had some power that he could sense she was there. She smiled and she knew he smiled back.

There was only one problem with the moment. A pesky scrub nurse was in the corner watching Derek's every move. Meredith glared at her. She always had the problem of showing up and ruining things.

Once the surgery was over Meredith's coffee was gone. Her and Derek had to go talk to Beth about some things about the surgery. She walked down to the scrub room but before entering. She paused. They could be in there. Kissing. Like they had that day. She leaned against the wall and waited for him to come out. When he came out he pulled off his scrub cap and looked at her. "You could've came in." He said.

"I didn't want to interrupted anything. Because I heard you like to make out with certain scrub nurses in scrub room's."

"Meredith--"

"Don't." She stated. "Come on, We have to talk to Beth about the surgery. And we need to find a way to let her see Jeremy without her parents in the room."

"You're sneaky." He laughed.

"I mean.. You've done it, Right?" Derek smiled lightly.

"Together? Ye-

"No. We haven't. Not together. But.. Well, I have done it, And he has done it and.. Yeah."

"What was it like? Was it magical?"

"With the right person." Derek said.

"Sometimes." Meredith Stated.

"When was the last time you did It?" Beth looked at Meredith. Honestly. Meredith didn't know how long ago it was, She'd been so tied up in everything else.

"I don't know." She smiled.

"Seriously?" Derek chuckled

"Derek!" She giggled. Beth's Eye's got wide. _'Shit' _was all Meredith thought.

"You Mean..." Beth started.

"Yes." Meredith smiled.

"Oh, My God! I would have never suspected it!" Beth laughed.

Derek stood there. Completely confused. "Wait... What?"

"Why the hell couldn't you wait for her?" Beth stated in a harsh tone, Smacking Derek slightly.

Derek turned red and looked at Meredith. "So I accidentally told one of our patients about our love life. Big deal. It's not like we're together anymore. I have a right to tell people. You're with your nurse. I'm fine."

"Meredith--" He said. Beth just looked on with wide eye's.

"No, Derek. I'm not going to fight with you over this right now."

"Meredith."

"No."

"Meredith." He said.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I say Meredith and You yell." he chuckled.

"What?" She protested, Getting mad.

"I broke up with Rose."

"Hmm.. Too bad, Sex not good enough?" She stated. Beth chuckled. Meredith looked over at her, She had completely forgot Beth was even there. Derek's eye's went Dark.

"No." He growled. "I haven't done that with her yet."

"Riight."

"I haven't."

"Just like you didn't HAVE a wife when you were with me?" Beth's Jaw dropped.

"We're past that."

"Are we, Derek?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I'm in therapy because of you." She chuckled. "Because you made that big old nice speech about Family, And Marriage. And Kids. And I went to therapy, I got ready for you. You said you would wait for me. I came to you. Do you remember that? Hmm?? And you kissed Rose. I was ready and you kissed Rose, Derek."

"I kissed her before you came to me!"

"Still. That's not waiting for me."

Derek looked at Beth, Who looked to be fascinated with their conversation "Having fun?"

Beth looked down. Embarrassed. "No. I just like to know people's story."

"Oh.."

"Are you sure you want to listen to this? We can take it out side." Meredith said.

"No.. No Go on." Beth said.

"Meredith." He said

"What?"

"Can you do something for me?" He asked.

"What?"

"Kiss Me."

"No!" She stated.

"I want you to. I want to see if we still have the spark. You know me Meredith. I believe in soul mates and all of that old lovey dove stuff. And I believe you're my soul mate. Kiss Me, Meredith. Kiss Me and Tell me we don't have what we need to make it through this."

"Dr. Grey.. That was Really romantic." Beth laughed. "You should listen to him."

"Even she agrees!" Derek laughed.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because.."

"Because, Why? Derek? Give me something to go on."

He laughed at the last time she said that. And decided to remind her. "We're having Sex every night, I deserve a few details." He laughed.

She laughed along and Beth was completely confused. Meredith looked at her. "It happened along time ago.."

"Oh..."

"Kiss Me."

"I said no."

"Kiss Him, Dr. Grey."

"No!"

"Kiss Him."

"Kiss Me."

"Oh, For the love of God!" She stated, Leaning into Derek as their lips connected. Enlightening a spark of long awaited desire. Everything right then was clear. Like the day he pulled her out of the water, Everything made sense right then. She loved The man named Derek shepherd and Nothing was about to change that. It was a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever. But it was over in a few short seconds. They pulled away and Derek smiled. Meredith looked over at Beth and she was smiling also. She nodded in Derek's Direction. She leaned in and Kissed him once more. Never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
